Conventional ball point pens of the type which provide for the extension and retraction of the writing element have generally been of two types. One type utilizes a push button mechanism wherein the writing element is extended when the mechanism is depressed and is retracted when the mechanism is pushed a second time thereby releasing a catch which has been holding the writing element in the extended position. A second type allows the extension or retraction of the writing element by rotation of the cap in a preselected direction, either clockwise or counterclockwise, relative to the barrel of the writing instrument. Rotation of the cap in the opposite direction causes the writing instrument to retract.
Unfortunately ball point pens of the second type have oftentimes presented a number of drawbacks. These have typically included complicated and/or expensive construction, inconvenient operation, and a failure to address the convenience of both right-handed and left-handed users. It is therefore among the objects of the invention to provide a writing instrument which is mechanically simple, inexpensive to manufacture, reliable, and convenient and easy to use by both right-handed and left-handed individuals. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.